Blank Space
by kai anbu
Summary: Temari, pilot yang trauma pernah kehilangan partner dan kakak. Shikamaru, mekanik Jeager, mantan pilot yang comeback. Mereka berdua diserahi misi mengendalikan Desert Deer, Jeager baru. Akankah keduanya mampu berbagi, karena Shikamaru menyembunyikan masa lalunya, dan Tema memiliki ingatan yang cacat? Untuk Biweeklyprompt#8 dan ShikaTema fans.


"Aku ingin kau kembali bertempur, Temari."

Temari hanya diam. Seperti yang selalu dikenal Yashamaru, sang Marshall.

Ia yakin gadis itu akan bersedia, karena loyalitas dan kepeduliannya pada kelangsungan hidup umat manusia. Namun, tawaran ini memang beresiko. Ini bukan sekedar apakah ia bisa kembali mengendalikan Jeager, atau mencari pilot pengganti yang cocok.

"Aku tak bisa." Jawab Temari. "Tak ada yang bisa menggantikan Kankuro."

Yashamaru telah menyinggung kenangan sedih setahun yang lalu, ketika Kankuro gugur. Meskipun Temari, dengan luar biasa, berhasil selamat, bahkan pulih secara fisik dan mental, insiden itu telah meninggalkan jejak dalam ingatannya. Seperti bekas luka yang tak bisa hilang.

"Kau masih yang terbaik. Aku berjudi antara kehilangan Jeager lagi atau mencari pengganti Kankuro." Yashamaru menatapnya penuh kepercayaan. "Gaara bisa melakukan sinkronisasi dengan Naruto, orang yang bukan sedarah dengannya. Aku yakin kau juga bisa."

Temari membalas tatapan itu. "Meskipun aku mau, tak ada yang bisa melakukan _drift_ denganku."

Yashamaru menghela nafas.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan ingatanmu, Temari."

_Meskipun… ada catatan khusus tentang itu. _

"Aku hanya harus menemukan orang yang tubuh dan pikirannya cukup kuat untuk berpasangan denganmu."

Temari tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau kau bisa menemukannya, aku akan kembali."

::

::

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Pacific Rim belong to Guilelmo del Toro.

Warning: AU, setting menggunakan Pacific Rim, karakter menggunakan Naruto. Beberapa istilah dalam Pacific Rim disesuikan untuk kepentingan plot. Disini, Shikamaru lebih tua lima tahun dari Temari. Kankuro adalah kakak tertua dan sudah mati.

Explicit content, gore, genre sci-fi – adventure, typos, beberapa istilah ilmiah dan dalam Pacific Rim yang mungkin agak sulit dimengerti, alur maju-mundur berganti-ganti.

Didedikasikan untuk ShikaTema – Pacific Rim fans, Ambudaff, para pejuang UN dan move-on, dan untuk Challenge BiWeeklyPrompt #8 dari Asha D.

Pair: ShikaTema, NaruGaa, ItaSasu, AsumaKurenai.

::

::

**BLANK SPACE**

::

::

_Ada kenangan, ada ingatan. Semuanya berkelindan dengan insting dan perasaan. Hal-hal sedih sama kuatnya dengan suka dan cita. Melekat erat dalam perjalanan hidup. _

_Kalau ingatan menjadikan kita punya entitas, apa yang tersisa ketika semuanya terenggut pergi?_

_;_

_;_

**Hongkong, Pangkalan Militer Jeager, dua bulan kemudian**

Temari berlari dengan payung di tengah angin kencang, memberikan payung kepada Yashamaru. Yashamaru sudah berdiri di pangkalan sejak lima menit lalu, ketika langit telah menghitam dan hujan rintik. Ia menengadah ke atas ketika sebuah helikopter besar mendekat di landasan.

Jelas, Yashamaru sedang menunggu tamu istimewa. Temari mengira pastilah orang penting sehingga Mashall harus menyambutnya sendiri. Rambut pirangnya berkibar ketika helicopter medarat menyentuh landasan.

Pintu helikopter membuka dengan suara desingan pelan.

Pria berambut hitam, rambutnya dikuncir di atas kepala, dengan beberapa helai rambut berantakan tertiup angin di sekitar dahinya. Matanya terlihat tajam, dan alisnya tipis melengkung seperti perempuan. Keseluruhan garis wajahnya tampak keras dengan kening yang sedikit mengerut.

Dari seragam dan _kevlar_ yang dikenakan, Temari mengenalinya sebagai mekanik militer Jeager. Tapi, tak seperti orang militer yang berdiri tegak dengan formal, ia berdiri santai dengan menyampirkan tasnya di punggung.

Kebetulan yang aneh, kalau mereka justru saling berpandangan pertama kali sebelum Yashamaru mendekat, yang diawali dengan sikap menghormat yang terasa sekadarnya.

"Shikamaru Nara, selamat datang di Hongkong," Yashamaru menjabat tangannya.

_Siapa dia?_ Temari mengerutkan kening. Kerutannya bertambah ketika lelaki itu mengelurkan sebungkus sigaret dan siap merokok.

"Jangan," Yashamaru mencegah. "akan kubiarkan kau merokok tapi tidak sekarang, oke."

"Baiklah. Jangan terlalu kaku denganku," lelaki itu hanya memasukkan kembali koreknya, tapi membiarkan rokok tetap di mulutnya. Tiadanya rasa hormat itu membuat Temari jengkel melihatnya.

"Aku menghargai kedatanganmu. Selain untuk _trial_, kami berharap kau bisa berbagi beberapa inovasi yang kau terapkan di Miami."

_Pilot trial? Sial. Dia orangnya_. Temari mengeluh dalam hati. _Kemarin orang-orang bilang akan ada kandidat yang datang dari Miami._

"Kuharap kau tidak berlebihan mengharapkanku, Marshall." Shikamaru akhirnya melepaskan rokoknya dari bibir, menatap Yashamaru serius.

"Secara statistik, koneksi pikiran antara orang yang tidak sedarah hanya sejuta banding satu. Pilot Red Fox di Miami, Gaara dan Naruto, memang satu contoh brilian. Dulu, aku dengan Asuma juga begitu. Tapi petir takkan menyambar dua kali di tempat yang sama. Bagiku, Asuma tak tergantikan."

_Bagiku Kankuro tak tergantikan._ Temari terngiang kalimatnya sendiri.

"Aku sudah mempelajari kasusnya. Kankuro - Temari Sabaku, mereka sedarah. Ketika salah satu pergi, maka penggantinya juga harus sedarah. Tapi tidak mungkin karena Gaara sudah bersama Naruto di RF (Red Fox). Jadi, secara teoritis, kau membebankan ini hanya padaku." Shikamaru menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Temari merasa pria bernama Shikamaru ini sok sekali.

"Kau direferensikan karena profilmu yang paling cocok." Yashamaru melirik Temari di belakangnya.

"Lagi pula, tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Shikamaru, ini Temari Sabaku." Yashamaru memperkenalkan.

Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Jadi, kau orangnya…"

-o0o-

**Kwon Combat Room, dua jam kemudian**

"Ini hebat! Lama sekali aku menantikan siapa yang bisa berpasangan dengan Temari!" Ino, staf mekanik, berbisik kegirangan di tribun. Di bawah, di tengah ruang latihan, Temari dan Shikamaru sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan tongkat kayu di tangan masing-masing.

"Pertarungannya akan seru," Timpal Sai. "Temari yang terbaik di kelasnya. Dan Shikamaru mekanik jenius dari Miami. Sayang, ia hanya dua tahun menjadi pilot. Ia berhenti ketika patnernya, Asuma, meninggal karena serangan Kaiju."

"Apa dia bisa melampaui Temari?" Chouji penasaran.

Keduanya berhadapan. Temari memegang tongkatnya tegak di samping badan, menatap dengan sikap waspada. Sedang Shikamaru hanya melintangkan tongkatnya di atas punggung dengan gestur santai.

"Jujur, aku malas melakukannya." Shikamaru berucap.

"Aku juga, sebenarnya." Temari tersenyum sinis. "Kalau bukan karena perintah."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu kenapa pengujian calon pilot menggunakan pertarungan tongkat semacam ini?" Shikamaru bertanya.

"Penggunaan tongkat dibutuhkan untuk melihat sejauh mana seorang calon pilot menyesuaikan antara koordinasi antara gerak tubuh dengan senjata yang dipegangnya." Jawab Temari, dingin. "Dengan kata lain, ini menjadi indikator potensinya menjadi pilot Jeager."

"Dan mengapa harus bertarung berpasangan?" Shikamaru terus bertanya.

"Karena… mereka harus menyesuaikan satu sama lain dengan pasangannya." Temari merasa ia sedang diuji. Yashamaru sepertinya menganggap Shikamaru lebih senior, dan Temari sulit menerima hal itu.

"Itu definisi kaku menurut _textbook_." Shikamaru memonyongkan bibir, seperti bosan. "Karena untuk mengendalikan Jaeger kau harus bisa bertarung berdua, itu saja." Shikamaru berbalik memunggungi Temari.

Temari menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyerang. Tetapi, ketika jaraknya hanya tinggal sedepa di belakang kepala Shikamaru, Shikamaru memutar tubuhnya seratusdelapanpuluh derajat sambil menyabetkan tongkatnya. Sabetan itu membuat Temari harus menarik tongkatnya kembali untuk menangkis. Suara benturan antara dua tongkat kayu terdengar, diikuti sorakan riuh penonton.

Pertarungan dimulai.

Temari, jemarinya lincah menggeser-geser tongkatnya, seirama dengan langkahnya, menyerang bertubi tubi dari atas, bawah, kiri dan kanan. Shikamaru hanya bisa menangkis dan bertahan. Temari ganti melakukan sabetan ke arah kaki, membuat Shikamaru melompat bergulingan untuk menghindar. Ia mulai terdesak.

"Dengar! Aku tak mau bertarung denganmu…" Teriak Shikamaru. Temari melompat dan siap menghantamkan tongkatnya, membuat Shikamaru yang masih terbaring di lantai terpaksa menangkis secara horisontal. Temari mengibaskan kaki kirinya, menginjak pergelangan tangan kiri Shikamaru, menekankan seluruh berat tubuhnya di tubuh Shikamaru, membuat leher Shikamaru tercekik antara tongkatnya sendiri. Ia menekan dengan tongkatnya dan kedua kaki yang rapat mengunci.

"Oh, aku ingin berada di posisinya." Chouji menatap iri, yang langsung ditimpuk Ino.

"Satu – kosong. Ternyata kau tak sehebat lidahmu, jagoan." Temari tersenyum sadis, menambahkan tekanan. Wajah Shikamaru mulai memerah, giginya gemeretak menahan tekanan Temari.

"Ka-kau tidak bisa bilang begitu," Shikamaru menatap Temari dengan matanya yang menyipit karena menahan serangan.

Temari merasakan tubuhnya sedikit terangkat.

"Karena kau belum rasakan lidahku, manis." Lalu Shikamaru berteriak, mengangkat tubuhnya dari permukaan lantai hanya dengan berpijak pada telapak kaki. Angkatan itu menciptakan jeda yang membuatnya bisa meloloskan diri dengan membalikkan posisi dan melemparkan tubuh Temari ke samping.

Temari berguling ke samping, menjauhkan diri dari Shikamaru.

Shikamaru berdiri sambil memegangi lehenya, terbatuk-batuk.

"Astaga, kau galak sekali." Sahutnya. "Aku harus serius melawanmu." Shikamaru memotong tongkatnya menjadi dua dengan lutut, membuat Temari terkejut.

Temari masih heran, ketika Shikamaru sudah melemparkan patahan tongkat dengan tangan kirinya. Temari menangkis.

Saat itu ada celah terbuka, yang dimanfaatkan Shikamaru masuk ke jarak serang. Shikamaru memutarkan tubuh, menggebuk pinggang Temari dengan patahan tongkat, lalu melangkah memutar mengitari belakang Temari, menelusupkan tangannya diantara ketiak Temari, dan mencengkram tengkuknya.

Temari merasa gerakan itu seperti ular yang langsung merayap dan memagut leher belakangnya.

Diakhiri dengan kuncian, Temari jatuh berlutut dengan Shikamaru di belakangnya, mengunci satu lengannya dengan dua lengan bersilang di atas tengkuknya. Gerakannya sudah terkunci.

Temari tersengal. Nafas Shikamaru yang berbau sigaret_ mint_ terasa di belakang telinganya.

"Dibanding Asuma, kau masih jauh."

Temari meronta dengan kekesalan yang memuncak.

"_Fixed! Pilot Jeager Desert Deer adalah Shikamaru Nara dan Temari Sabaku!" _Yashamaru seperti bersabda.

Shikamaru bersungut mendengarnya.

"Menyebalkan."

-o0o-

**Sehari kemudian, ruang kontrol Desert Deer (D2).**

Temari melangkah dengan canggung menuju ruang kontrol Jeager. Tubuhnya sudah mengenakan _circuit suit,_ semacam baju berpelindung khusus yang digunakan pilot Jeager untuk berkoneksi dengan Jeager-nya. Ia bersiap untuk latihan pertama D2 bersama Shikamaru.

Desert Deer atau D2, adalah Jeager yang ditetapkan Yashamaru untuk dipilotinya bersama Shikamaru. D2 segenerasi dengan Gypsy Danger yang termashyur, sumber tenaganya nuklir, pengendaliannya digital semi-manual. Mereka telah menambahkan lapisan _titanium alloy_ dan beberapa senjata baru. D2 akan mendampingi satu Jeager lain dalam menjaga Hongkong, Cloud Fire atau CF, yang dipiloti kakak beradik Uchiha.

Tumpuan mengendalikan D2 berada pada Temari, yang setahun lalu adalah pilot handal sampai patnernya gugur; dan Shikamaru, mekanik jenius mantan pilot yang _comeback_. Meskipun Shikamaru menyagsikan kecocokan mereka berdua, Temari terpacu untuk membuktikan kalau anggapan Shikamaru salah.

_Namun, apakah ia juga cukup kuat melakukan koneksi pikiran denganku?_ Temari bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Apakah dia belum datang?" Temari bertanya pada Ino, karena tak melihat Shikamaru.

"Sudah, sejam lalu. Di sana bersama Sai." Ino menunjuk Jeager D2, dimana Shikamaru dan Sai mengobrol di atas gondola. Shikamaru sudah mengenakan _suit_, sedang Sai seperti sedang menerangkan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk beberapa bagian tubuh D2.

"Karena dia mekanik, dia bersikeras untuk memahami Jeager baru yang akan dikendarainya." Ino menjelaskan.

Shikamaru turun ke ajungan kendali D2, ke sebelah Temari.

"Dia kelihatan bagus. Kalian punya kepala mekanik yang hebat." Pujinya, cukup keras untuk didengar Sai yang langsung berdehem grogi.

"Bahumu tak apa-apa?" Tanyanya.

Temari menggeleng. "Jauh dari nyawa, tuan Nara."

Shikamaru memonyongkan bibir. _Dasar cewek galak. _

"Shika, ingat. _Blank spac_e." Sai berkata mengingatkan, sebelum Shikamaru mengenakan helmnya. Shika hanya mengangguk, seolah itu bukan masalah besar.

Shika mengenakan helmnya, mereka berdua bersiap di landasan menuju kepala D2, pusat kendali Jeager. Ino dan Chouji di ruang kontrol memberikan aba-aba. Ajungan kontrol mulai dipenuhi orang-orang yang ingin menonton D2 diaktifkan untuk pertama kalinya.

Temari mengatur nafas, ini pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, ia kembali meluncur ke dalam Jeager. Seandainya kakinya tak ditahan oleh _suit_ yang berat itu, mungkin ia sedikit gemetaran. Tapi ia tak sudi terlihat lemah di depan Shikamaru.

"Tenang, Tema." Suara Sai menenangkannya, melihat monitor denyut jantung Tema yang meningkat. "Kau juga, denyutmu terlalu tinggi, Shika." Suara kalem Sai kembali terdengar, membuat Tema terkikik. Shika yang terlihat tenang ternyata sedang berdebar.

"Aku grogi." Shikamaru mengakui kegugupannya. "Terakhir melakukannya lima tahun lalu."

"All set. Persiapan _drift._" Ino melancarkan instruksi.

"_Ladies first_." Sahut Shika.

Tema menarik nafas. Lalu memejamkan mata sejenak. Proses _drift _adalah dimana salah satu pilot melakukan koneksi dengan berbagi pikiran, ingatan dan insting dengan partnernya. Tema memfokuskan pikiran menuju Shika.

Sensasi yang terasa adalah pening dan geli, seolah otak tiba-tiba mengerut. Lalu berbagai rekaman ingatan mulai terlihat dalam pikiran. Tema rekan-rekan lama Shika di militer, latihan-latihan bersama pria yang bernama Asuma, Miami, Red Fox, Gaara, Naruto, dan juga mesin-mesin dan kabel-kabel Jeager…

… siluet seorang wanita. _Selamat tinggal, Shikamaru._

_Berhenti di situ._ Shika, dalam kepalanya, seperti menghardik.

Lalu arus balik terjadi, Shika berganti memasuki pikiran Tema.

Shika melihat Yashamaru yang menyuruh Tema kembali menjadi pilot, Gaara, Sai, Ino, Chouji, koridor rumah sakit, lalu tubuh Kankuro yang terenggut oleh lengan Kaiju, tercabik-cabik… ingatan itu membuat kepalanya sakit sesaat.

Lalu gelap gulita.

Gelap. Seperti jurang tanpa dasar. Shika terlempar ke dalamnya.

_A-apa ini?_

"Shikamaru!" Teriak Sai. "Kau tergelincir dalam _Blank Space_! Tema, lakukan _Data Relay_!"

_Aku bisa. Aku bisa. Aku bisa._ Shikamaru seperti mendengar suara Temari dalam pikirannya. Juga imaji Temari yang jatuh bangun menjalani pemulihan di rumah sakit.

Shikamaru menggingit bibir, membuka matanya. Kepalanya masih terasa sakit. Tetapi ia berhasil.

"_Neural handshake, set_."

Temari terengah.

Sai mendesah lega ketika monitor menunjukkan sinkronisasi berhasil dengan sukses.

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Temari.

_Gadis ini telah bertarung melawan dirinya sendiri._

Dalam hati ia merasa hormat. Kenangan tercabiknya tubuh Kankuro masih meninggalkan rasa sakit di kepala.

Tema membalasnya dengan mata sinis. _Tentu saja. Aku ini kuat, tahu. _

Suara gemuruh terdengar diikuti tepuk tangan, ketika Jeager itu bergerak mengatupkan kedua telapak tangan di tengah dada. Itu adalah gerakan tes untuk mengecek sinkronisasi pikiran kedua pilot telah menyatu ke dalam Jeager. Yashamaru tersenyum senang di ruang kontrol.

Trial pertama berjalan baik. D2 bergerak dengan koordinasi sangat baik. Berjalan, berlari, melompat, berbalik badan. Setelah menyelesaikan _trial_ selama satu jam, mereka berdua kembali mendarat di ruang kontrol dengan selamat. Shika melepas helm-nya dan hidungnya langsung mengucurkan darah karena _neural overload_.

"Maaf. Bukan memori yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat." Sahut Temari, berusaha bersimpati. Bayangan tubuh Kankuro yang dicabik… bahkan setiap teringat pun Temari masih merasakan sakit di dada. Setahun terakhir, hampir setiap hari ia lewatkan dengan melakukan terapi dan mengatasi kenangan itu.

Lalu… bl_ank space_. Dunia hitam dalam ingatan Temari.

Shika menyeka hidungnya dengan handuk, pikirannya masih bertanya-tanya.

"_It's ok_."

Keduanya berpisah dengan cara yang sedikit lebih hangat dari kemarin. Juga dengan menyimpan pertanyaan masing-masing. Temari bertanya-tanya siapa siluet wanita yang mengucapkan selamat tinggal itu, sedangkan Shika memikirkan kegelapan yang melingkupi memori Temari.

-o0o-

_**Kamar Itachi-Sasuke, sehari kemudian.**_

"Kankuro mengambil memorinya." Itachi meletakkan kopinya di meja. Di sebelahnya, Sasuke yang tampak cuek hanya melempar-lemparkan _dart_ ke sasaran di dinding.

"Itu menimbulkan _blank space_, satu ruang kosong dalam ingatan Temari yang tak berisi apa-apa. Ketika Kankuro gugur, memorinya masih terhubung dengan Temari. Entah bagaimana, Kankuro membawa sebagian besar memori Temari. Temari selamat dalam kondisi amnesia. Tapi ia berhasil pulih dalam setahun."

"Secara teoritis, itu tidak mungkin terjadi." Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala. "Ingatan bukan benda. Ketika diambil, hilang begitu saja…"

"Dengar," Sasuke yang mulai bosan memotong kata-kata Shikamaru dengan nada tajam. "Aku pernah melakukan _drift_ dengan Temari, hanya sebagai ujicoba apakah ia siap untuk kembali menjadi pilot. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Aku terjebak. Ingatannya yang hilang itu seperti lubang hitam. Aku jatuh pingsan dalam CF, dalam Jeager-ku sendiri!" Sasuke berkata seolah-olah itu hal yang memalukan.

"Kau berhasil bertahan dalam _blank space_ itu, dan hanya merasa pusing? Itu sudah lumayan, tahu." Sasuke menukas ketus. Kakaknya yang kalem, menyuruhnya sabar.

"Bukankah ruangan itu bisa diisi dengan sesuatu, data tentang masa kecilnya, misalnya? Gaara bisa memberitahunya."

Itachi menggeleng. "Ingatan yang hilang itu sepertinya hanya diketahui oleh mereka berdua. Dan Kankuro mengambilnya."

Shika tercenung.

"Dengar, tak usah mencari ada apa di balik kegelapan itu. Bertahan saja. Itu sudah bagus."

-o0o-

**Miami, pangkalan militer Jeager, kamar Gaara-Naruto**

"Asuma Sarutobi?" Gaara mengambil posisi duduk yang lebih nyaman di ranjang, ketika menerima telepon dari kakaknya dari Hongkong, pagi-pagi sekali.

"Aku ingin tahu." Sahut Temari.

"Aku tidak tahu banyak." Jawab Gaara. "Yang kutahu, dia meninggal karena serangan di darat. Dia sedang berada di rumahnya ketika Kaiju kategori 4 menyerang daratan Miami. Pemukiman hancur lebur, banyak korban tewas, termasuk Asuma dan istrinya."

Gaara melirik Naruto di sebelahnya yang mendesah pelan karena terbangun.

"Aku bisa mencari profilnya dan nanti kukirim via email." Gaara mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Naruto meleguh pelan, akhir-akhir ini kakak Gaara sering menelepon semenjak mekanik mereka, Shikamaru dipindahkan ke Hongkong.

"Ada rumor lama tentang Shikamaru, Gaara." kata Naruto. "Sebelum kau datang ke Miami."

Gaara mengeryit.

"Agak memalukan, jadi dirahasiakan. Tapi semua senior tahu." Timpal Naruto.

"Shikamaru dulu mengejar Kurenai, tapi yang mendapatkan justru Asuma. Sempat terjadi perpecahan, dan mereka bertengkar di dalam Jeager. Shikamaru dan Asuma sempat saling menyerang dengan gelombang otak_. Neural overload_ sampai berdarah-darah. Setelah itu, Asuma meninggal karena serangan Kaiju..."

-o0o-

**Seminggu kemudian, Hongkong**

"Pilot bersiap! Kaiju Kategori dua muncul. D2, CF, bersiap!"

Temari dan Shikamaru bergegas menuju pusat kontrol. Di pertigaan koridor, mereka bertemu dengan Sasuke-Itachi yang juga berlari menuju ruang yang sama.

"Kalian yang menunaikan misi, kami akan _back-up_ di pelabuhan." Sahut Itachi.

"Selamat berjuang. Hanya kategori 2, terlalu mudah untuk kami." Sasuke menyela, entah mengejek atau menyemangati.

Shikamaru mengangkat jari tengah.

"Aku tidak suka anak itu," Shika mendengus sebal ketika mereka berdua berdiri di atas peluncur. Temari tergelak.

"Kau kalah sombong darinya, jagoan." Balas Temari.

Peluncur berdecit dan mulai bergerak mengantarkan mereka menuju kepala Jeager.

"Siap? Kali ini bukan simulasi."

"Aku siap."

"Persiapan _drift._"

Temari telah terbiasa menemukan kenangan-kenangan yang lain tentang masa kecil Shika, juga hari-harinya di akademi dan bersama Asuma. Ia juga sudah terbiasa untuk tidak menjelajah lebih dalam ketika siluet wanita yang mengucapkan selamat tinggal itu muncul. Sebaliknya, Shikamaru juga sudah terbiasa dengan ingatan Temari tentang Kankuro, juga _blank space_ itu. Meski ia masih penasaran, ada ingatan apa di balik kegelapan itu? Apa yang disembunyikan Kankuro?

"Mendekat," Shika melapor, ketika mereka mulai melintasi pantai di tengah kegelapan laut malam, mendekat menuju Kaiju. Kaiju itu berbentuk seperti kijang, tubuhnya kecil dan tingginya hanya setengah D2. Dari kejauhan, terlihat punuk alien kecil itu bergerak cepat ke arah mereka.

"Bersiap untuk tabrakan!" Shika mengomando.

Sedetik kemudian, getaran terasa di kokpit. D2 menahan Kaiju dengan kedua tangannya, kedua kakinya menahan di dasar laut, menciptakan gelombang. Kaiju itu melolong, memekakkan telinga.

"Banting ke kanan!" Teriak Shika.

Temari sekuat tenaga mengarahkan lengan kanannya yang mengendalikan lengan kanan D2, otot-otonya terasa menegang. Kaiju terangkat, dibanting tanpa ampun ke kanan, tubuhnya berdebum di dasar laut. Temari dan Shika mengerahkan tenaga untuk menahan gerakannya yang meronta.

Shika langsung menembaknya dengan meriam di tangan kiri D2. Kaiju itu melolong kembali. Lalu diam tak bergerak.

"Tampaknya terlalu mudah." Sasuke menatap dari kejauhan. Di pelabuhan, CF berdiri tegak.

"Apakah dia sudah mati?" Sai bertanya dari ruang kontrol.

"Sepertinya ada yang berdenyut…" Temari mendengar suara denyutan lirih yang muncul tiba-tiba dari mayat Kaiju itu. Shika terkesiap.

_Jebakan._

"Mundur!" Teriak Shika.

Mayat Kaiju itu tiba-tiba membesar, ada sinar yang membara dari dalam perutnya. Dentuman keras terdengar, menciptakan gelombang dan pusaran aneh yang melingkupi area bermil-mil jauhnya. Mematikan listrik dan semua sumber tenaga. Termasuk kokpit dalam Kaiju D2 dan CF yang berdiri di pangkalan, juga ruang kontrol. Semuanya menjadi gelap dengan tiba-tiba.

"Sial! Nyalakan sumber cadangan!" Sai menyumpah di dalam kegelapan, mencoba menemukan radio, alat komunikasi darurat dengan Jeager.

Di dalam D2, Shika meraih radio komunikasi.

"Sumber energi mati. Bersiap untuk menyalakan reaktor cadangan." Di sebelahnya, Temari sibuk menyetel tombol-tombol cadangan.

"CF juga mati. _Back-up supply_ dinyalakan. Apa itu tadi, Shika?" Suara Itachi terdengar.

Sai bernafas lega ketika ruang kontrol menyala. Tapi begitu melihat radar, Sai terkejut melihat titik merah yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Sepertinya bom berupa gelombang yang memutus arus listrik… ARGH!" Belum selesai menjawab, guncangan keras menghantam D2.

Sesuatu menerjang D2 dari sisi kanan, membuat Jeager yang tanpa tenaga itu roboh seperti pohon tumbang di tengah laut.

"Kategori 4!" Teriak Ino, melihat monitor hologram 3D di depannya. "Muncul tiba-tiba!"

"D2!" Teriak Sai. "CF! Kaiju 4 di arah jam 6!"

"_Power supply_ baru akan menyala duapuluh detik lagi," Suara Itachi menjawab. "Bersiap untuk inisiasi ulang _drift_…"

"Sial, Kaiju pertama hanya umpan.." Yashamaru menggigit bibir. Ia mencemaskan D2. Shika dan Temari di dalam D2 yang mash inaktif. Sementara, butuh waktu untuk menyalakan mesin dan melakukan drift ulang.

Di dasar laut, D2 dihantam di bagian dada dan perut. Jeager kategori 4 itu juga mulai meraba-raba, mencari-cari bagian kepalanya. Kokpit bergemuruh.

"Temari!" Shikamaru melihat Temari terlepas dari posisinya.

Temari meraih tangan Shikamaru, kembali ke posisinya dengan kaki gemetar.

"Se-sepuluh detik lagi, me-mesin menyala." Suaranya gugup dan ketakutan.

Shikamaru merasakan tangan Temari gemetar, meskipun itu di balik _suit_. Wajahnya juga pucat pasi, basah oleh keringat. Shikamaru bisa melihat keringat dingin mengalir di kening Temari, di balik kaca helmnya. Jantungnya berdetam-detam kencang, Shikamaru seolah bisa mendengarnya.

"Tenang." Shikamaru menarik tubuhnya, memeluknya.

"Tenang…." Shika mengulangi kata-katanya seperti mantera.

Temari menangis terisak. Ketakutannya begitu nyata. Kankuro yang direnggut. Tubuhnya tercabik di udara. Waktu itu juga di tengah samudera gelap seperti saat ini…

"Kau kuat. Kau kuat, Tema." Shika menatapnya penuh rasa percaya.

_You can do it, girl. _

Sebenarnya ia juga merasa takut, ancaman kematian terasa begitu nyata di tengah gempuran Kaiju yang terus mendera…

"_Drift_."

"Shika! Terlalu berbahaya kalau kau melakukannya saat Tema tak stabil!" Sai berteriak, melihat Shika akan memulai proses _drift_ ulang untuk mengaktifkan Jeager. Berbagi pikiran ketika salah satu mengalami kondisi psikologi tak stabil, beresiko membuat mereka terjebak dalam RABIT yang membuat koneksi pilot menuju Jeager gagal. Bukan hanya kematian yang menunggu akibat Jeager yang lumpuh, kalaupun selamat, kegagalan itu bisa menimbulkan kerusakan otak permanen.

Tak perlu diberi tahu pun, Shika tahu tahu kalau ini sangat berbahaya. Shika tahu, yang akan pertama kali dilihatnya adalah kenangan menyakitkan itu.

Kegelapan dan badai di tengah laut, Kaiju yang menyerang dengan ganas. Kokpit Jeager lama Tema dan Kankuro, dalam keadaan setengah hancur.

Kankuro, pirang dan bermata biru, menatap adiknya.

"Kalau salah satu dari kita mati, jangan lupakan… Book of Secrets…"

Tangan Kaiju besar mencakar, mengambil tubuh Kankuro seperti penggaruk raksasa. Tangan raksasa itu sedikit terhambat ketika terjerat kabel-kabel yang menghubungkan gelombang otak mereka berdua. Seperti mengambil jantung yang tercerabut, terhambat pembuluh-pembuluh.

"KANKURO!" Temari menjerit, air matanya meleleh.

Jetitan Temari tenggelam dalam erangan kesakitan Kankuro, ketika tubuhnya remuk digenggam tangan raksasa itu… terkoyak-koyak… hujan darah di kokpit…

Shika merasa tubuhnya ikut tercabik-cabik. Kesakitan itu muncul dalam intensitas berkali lipat.

Dan ia terlempar dalam kegelapan.

_Blank space._ Ingatan Temari yang hilang.

"TEMARI!" Shikamaru berteriak dalam ruang gelap itu.

"TEMA! Lakukan sambungan balik, balaslah aku!" Shikamaru berteriak, mulai putus asa.

Tema, di dunia nyata, tampaknya tak mampu membalas agar koneksi _neural handshake_ itu sempurna…

Ada cahaya kecil. Siluet seorang wanita… ingatan Tema muncul sekilas.

_Selamat tinggal, Shikamaru._

Shikamaru terperangah, menyadari _blank space_ itu terisi secuil ingatannya sendiri. Ingatan ketika pertamakali Tema menjalin konkesi dengannya dalam D2. Ingatan tentang seseorang yang tak diijinkan oleh Shika untuk diketahui Tema.

_Jadi, kau ingin tahu, Tema?_

Ada memori yang langsung membanjir.

Tema mengerang tertahan.

;

;

;

"Jeager bukan hanya alat. Kau menggunakan system syarafmu untuk mengendalikannya. Dengan kata lain, ia menjadi bagian dari tubuhmu." Wanita itu meraba permukaan Jeager dengan penuh kasih sayang, ia mengenakan seragam biru mekanik yang belepotan oli. Wajahnya cantik dengan pulasan _lipstic_k merah yang tampak kontras dengan bajunya, atau dengan mesin Jeager metalik di belakangnya. Namun Shikamaru yang masih remaja, melihat pemandangan itu menyatu.

Kurenai dan Jeager tak terpisahkan. Dialah alasan Shikamaru terjun menjadi pilot Jeager.

"Aku menyukaimu. Kaulah alasanku menjadi pilot." Shikamaru dewasa, berseragam militer, menatap Kurenai.

Kurenai hanya menatapnya sedih.

"Maaf. Aku menyukai orang lain, Shikamaru."

"Siapa dia?!"

Kurenai hanya membisu.

Ingatan itu kembali melompat. Emosi cemburu dan amarah, melihat Kurenai berjalan bersama sang patner, Asuma.

_Kurenai dan Asuma-senpai_.

Bagaimana mungkin, Shikamaru tak mengetahuinya selama ini?

"_Neural handshake, set."_

"Kau berbagi ingatan denganku, tapi kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau mencintainya!" Teriak Shikamaru penuh amarah, di dalam kokpit.

"Aku tak mengijinkamu untuk mengetahuinya." Jawab Asuma dingin. "Untuk Kurenai, aku tak mau berbagi denganmu. Kau tak siap untuk menerima kenyataan."

"Kalian bermain di balik punggungku! Patner macam apa kau, Asuma!"

"Tidak. Kau hanya menolak mengakuinya."

Asuma mengirimkan satu lipatan kenangan-kenangan tentang Kurenai. Kencan rahasia, belaian mesra, ciuman-ciuman yang basah… membuat Shikamaru tenggelam dalam amarah.

"Kau terobsesi dengannya, nak. Itu tak boleh. Kita bertempur untuk kelangsungan hidup umat manusia, bukan demi alasan konyol mengejar seorang wanita!"

"Sialan kau, Asuma!"

"Shikamaru, Asuma, STOP! Koneksi kalian berdua kacau balau!" Tsunade berteriak dari ruang kontrol. "Kalian bisa mati!"

Shikamaru masih berpikiran jernih ketika dikeluarkan paksa dari ruang kokpit. Darah terus menerus mengalir dari hidungnya. Asuma memunggunginya. Tak sudi bertemu mata.

Rusaklah sudah, hubungan itu.

"Kalian diskors selama satu minggu. Setelah itu, kalian akan menjalani tes ulang sebagai pilot." Kakashi, Marshall yang bertanggungjawab atas pengamanan Miami, memberikan perintah.

Shikamaru masih berada di dalam kamarnya yang berantakan, bergelut dengan rasa frustasi.

Pintu kamar diketuk.

"Aku mengundurkan diri." Kurenai berada di ambang pintu. "Aku pindah ke pelabuhan."

"Kau…" Shikamaru menatap getir.

"Kalian… hanya menghindariku."

"Kami sudah menikah pagi ini." Di belakangnya, Asuma muncul. Menggenggam tangan Kurenai.

"Maaf, Shikamaru."

Kurenai tersenyum teduh, untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Selamat tinggal, Shikamaru."

Dan Shikamaru tinggal sendirian, dalam kesunyian yang tak terjelaskan.

Udara terasa menyesakkan. Shikamaru tak tahu kemana melangkah.

Dua hari dilewatkan dengan mabuk berat, satu malam berkelahi di jalanan, dua hari menginap di penjara kantor polisi. Lalu Tsunade datang membebaskannya dengan uang jaminan.

"Sama sekali tak layak. Kau pilot yang cemerlang. Hancur hanya karena masalah seperti ini, nama baik seluruh kru ikut tercoreng. Kakashi marah besar." Tsunade mencercanya di dalam mobilnya.

Shikamaru hanya menunduk, menatap jendela.

Dua hari dalam sel membuatnya berpikir.

_Betapa kekanak-kanakannya, betapa egoisnya dirinya… _

"Tsunade, turunkan aku disini." Sahut Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"Aku harus menemui mereka." Ia sudah membuka pintu.

"Shikamaru! Kembali!" Teriak Tsunade.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf." Shikamaru sudah berada di trotoar jalan, melambai memanggil taksi. Ia bergegas masuk, "Pelabuhan." mengatakan kepada supirnya.

Seketika tanah bergemuruh, terdengar ledakan keras dari arah pelabuhan, dan siluet makhluk besar yang mengamuk di cakrawala.

"Kaiju menyerang!" Jeritan manusia terdengar di segala penjuru.

Shikamaru hanya bisa melihat kehancuran itu.

Kurenai, Asuma…

_Maafkan aku._

;

;

;

Tema membuka mata.

_Neural handshake calibration,_ set.

Guncangan itu telah berhenti. Sunyi.

"Kau sudah tahu semuanya." Shikamaru berkata. "Tak ada yang kututupi lagi. Sekarang, kau bisa bertempur?"

Temari menarik nafas, dan mengangguk-angguk.

Seandainya tak tertutup helm, ia ingin menghapus air matanya.

D2 bergerak bangkit. Sebagian badannya ringsek, tapi _titanium alloy_ tambahan itu berfungsi dengan baik. Tertatih, D2 bergerak menuju pelabuhan dimana Kaiju kedua beralih menyerang CF yang tak bertenaga dengan brutal.

CF roboh tak berdaya di daratan, Kaiju sebesar dirinya menginjang-injak badannya, dan bersiap mencabut kepalanya.

D2 menerjang dari belakang.

"CF, akan kualihkan perhatiannya, sementara itu, nyalakan reaktor cadanganmu!" Teriak Shikamaru di radio.

"ROGER!" Sasuke yang menjawab.

D2 bertahan melawan serangan Kaiju sendirian. Sementara Itachi dan Sasuke berjuang menyalakan Jeager-nya. Makhluk itu memukul dan menghantamkan tanduknya dengan ganas, membuat D2 kewalahan.

"Apa kita punya senjata?"

Temari menggeleng. "Semua rusak."

Kaiju itu mencekik D2, lalu melemparnya dengan kekuatan besar. Badan raksasa D2 melayang, dan berdebum bergulingan di daratan. Tampaknya tak memberikan kesempatan, makhluk itu berlari menghampiri D2, siap membantai dengan serangan terakhir pada D2 yang masih tak berdaya.

D2 berusaha bergerak, namun terlalu banyak bagian tubuhnya yang rusak. Kaiju itu semakin mendekat.

Shikamaru merasa jantungnya berdesir, ia menatap Temari.

Temari balas memandangnya.

Bayangan maut seiring gemuruh langkah Kaiju semakin dekat.

"Senang telah berbagi kenangan denganmu." Shikamaru tersenyum.

Temari tergelak pelan.

Langkah Kaiju tiba-tiba terhenti. Lalu sunyi.

Lalu ada kepala yang melayang. Lalu ada debuman keras. Lalu ada tubuh Kaiju raksasa yang roboh menggetarkan bumi, tapi tangan kakinya masih bergerak.

Lalu ada Jeager yang datang dengan pedang terangkat, mengamuk menghabisi sisa tubuh Kaiju dengan menusuk-nusuknya.

Pedang Susano'o, demikian kakak beradik Uchiha menyebutnya, yang tersimpan di paha sebelah kiri CF, tempat dimana Sasuke mengendalikannya.

"D2? Melapor!"

Shikamaru dan Temari menghela nafas tertahan. Antara lega dan setengah ngeri, melihat CF masih mencacah Kaiju tak berkepala itu tanpa belas kasihan. Darah biru gelap dan gumpalan daging bermuncratan di udara.

"D2 melapor. Kami baik-baik saja."

-o0o-

**Enam jam kemudian**

Pagi ini, Hannibal Chau bergembira. Pilot CF semalam bertarung dalam mode _berserk_, mungkin karena merasa harga diri mereka runtuh akibat diserang saat tak berdaya. Mereka membantai Kaiju kategori 4 hingga potongannya bercecer kemana-mana. Sayangnya, kepalanya mendarat di landasan penerbangan militer Hongkong, yang terlarang untuk dimasuki. Yasahamaru sedikit murka, dan menyuruh duo Uchiha bertanggung jawab.

D2, setelah Sai dan tim turun ke lapangan, memperbaiki beberapa bagian, lalu mencoba menjalankannya kembali. Lebih praktis apabila D2 mengembalikan dirinya sendiri ke pangkalan, daripada mengarahkan puluhan heli untuk mengangkatnya.

"_All se_t, D2. Cobalah berdiri." Sai berkata.

"Oke." D2 berdiri dengan gerak lambat. "Semua OK. Kecuali senjata, _off_." Lapor Temari.

"Terimakasih, Sai." Shikamaru berkata lewat radio.

"Segera kembali ke pangkalan."

D2 bergerak tertatih menuju pangkalan. Di kejauhan, Shikamaru melihat CF sedang berjalan menuju divisi penelitian Kaiju dengan kepala Kaiju di tangan kanannya.

"Yeah, bersihkan landasannya, kopral_._" Ejek Shikamaru di radio.

CF mengacungkan jari tengah dengan tangan kiri. Pasti Sasuke.

"Terimakasih karena menolong kami," suara kalem Itachi terdengar.

"_Ditto_." Temari menjawab.

"Katakan pada Yashamaru, aku mampir ke pantai." Potong Shikamaru tiba-tiba, membuat Temari dan semua yang mendengar terkejut. Ia memberikan kode kepada Temari untuk berbelok ke pantai, menjauhi pangkalan. Yashamaru dan Sai langsung menyerapah di radio, tapi Shikamaru tak peduli. CF pura-pura tak mendengar dan kembali ke pangkalan.

Di pantai berpasir, D2 duduk, dengan mesin dimatikan. Shikamaru membuka lobang palka di kepala D2. Ia memanjat keluar, Temari menyusul di belakangnya.

Shikamaru melepas helmnya, bernafas lega. Hembusan angin pantai dan wangi asin air laut menyerbu seluruh inderanya. Burung camar laut berkaok-kaok, seolah tak terganggu dengan kejadian semalam.

"Keningmu terluka." Sahut Temari. Ia juga telah melepas helmnya. Rambut keemasannya yang dikuncir rapat, membuat Shikamaru terpesona sejenak.

"Hanya lecet." Shikamaru menjawab pendek.

"Jadi, apa yang kita lakukan di sini?" Temari menatap cakrawala.

"Melihat awan." Jawab Shikamaru pendek, merebahkan badannya di atas kepala D2.

"Santai sedikit, Tema. Semalam sangat melelahkan."

Temari ikut merebahkan badan, menatap awan yang berarak. Birunya langit membuat perasaannya rileks. Perlahan-lahan, ia mengendurkan seluruh ototnya yang tegang.

"Terimakasih untuk semalam, patner." Ucap Tema, tulus.

Shika tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak adil. Sekarang kau tahu semuanya tentangku."

_Termasuk tentang Kurenai dan Asuma. Dan juga kebodohanku di masa lalu. Juga penyesalah itu, yang terasa tak berkesudahan. _

_Aku tak sempat meminta maaf pada mereka berdua. _

Temari termangu sejenak.

"Tapi kau _move-on_. Aku juga. Kembali menjadi pilot,"

_Meski dengan blank space._ Lanjut Shikamaru dalam hati.

_Mungkin, kita memang cocok._

"Yeah, mungkin… tidak semuanya kau ketahui." Shikamaru berdiri. Ia melangkah mengitari kepala D2, membuka tempat penyimpanan _flare gun_ dan peralatan _surviva_l darurat yang terdapat di belakang kepala D2.

Ada plester metalik yang menempel di penutup tempat penyimpanan. Shikamaru menarik plester itu, satu pak sigaret dan korek api logam berada di baliknya.

Temari ternganga.

"Ka-kapan kau…"

"Waktu mengobrol dengan Sai pertama kali. Aku menyelipkannya." Shikamaru mulai menyalakan sebatang, menyesapnya dengan perasaan nikmat.

Lalu menawarkan rokoknya yang telah dihisap itu kepada Tema yang masih ternganga. Matanya bersinar jahil.

"Cuacanya bagus. Mau merasakan lidahku?"

"Jangan cari perkara, jagoan." Temari menatap geram.

Di pangkalan, Yashamaru hanya mendesah pelan, meratapi kerusakan yang dibuat dua Jeager-nya, dan juga pekerjaan tambahan membetulkan jaringan-jaringan listrik yang rusak.

Ditatapnya portal ajungan tempat D2 biasa ditempatkan, yang saat ini masih kosong. Satu Jeager-nya masih berada di pantai karena kedua pilotnya ingin bersantai menatap awan dari atas kepala Jeager.

Dalam hati, ia tersenyum.

_Awal yang bagus. _

_Shika, Tema. _

Fin

A/N.

Fic ini adalah pelampiasan kekecewaan saya terhadap film Pacific Rim. Alamak, konsep sebagus itu tentang mecha kok malah menggunakan scenario yang miskin emosi begitu! Maka kegeraman itu saya lampiaskan di sini. Mulai tentang memori, ingatan, drift, neural handshake, bahkan sebutan nama Jeager yang terlalu panjang … "Crimson Typhoon, Cherno Alpha", apaan, dalam perang semua komando dan kode nama harus simple dan pendek (yang ngeh di lidah cuma Gypsy Danger) !… GRRRRRRR…. Makanya di sini semua Jeager punya nama singkatan.

BTW, Desert Deer, nama Jeager ShikaTema diambil dari Gurun Suna tempat Tema berasal, dan Shika yang summon peliharaannya kijang. Cloud Fire dari Jubah Akatsuki-nya Itachi dan jurus api Sasuke. Red Fox, untuk rambut merah Gaara dan Jinchuriki rubah ekor sembilan dari Naruto. Cocok kan ? Kan? Kan? *mekso.

Fic ini dibuat untuk fans ShikaTema dan Pacific Rim, juga buat ara pejuang UN dan para pejuang move-on, dan untuk Ambu (Lapor…akhirnya aku berhasil bikin Sci-fi...!) dan juga Asha D….. sekaligus ajang fangirlingan juga dengan SasuIta, NaruGaa. Kapan kapan bikin lagi fusion kayak gini kali ya?

Jumlah kata (tidak termasuk judul, disclaimer, warning, A/N dan Glossary): 4.733 kata.

Total: 5.136 kata

Yang pingin sekuel, review…! Jangan oneliner ya…


End file.
